The conventional way of vehicle dispatch service is using the way of radio communication or GPS positioning. The conventional vehicle dispatch service is proceeded through a dispatch center to designate a dispatch vehicle manually and/or via a computer system, hence the user can not obtain the related information of the vehicle structure information earlier, such as the manufacturing date, the serial number, or the traffic violation, and etc., so the use has no way to reject the service vehicle which he/her does not want. Therefore, even a user had a bad riding experience, it is not assured that such an unpleasant experience would never happen again by which to deprive a passenger from his/her vehicle selection rights.